The present invention relates to an air cooled combustion furnace system which effectively operates a combustion furnace so as to optimize thermal efficiency.
Generally, an incinerator produces a flame and generates fuel combustion inside a combustion chamber. The combustion chamber burns an introduced refuse or fuel using a flame or implements pyrolysis (carbonization) of the refuse or fuel and, in some cases, reburns an unburned gas-phase material.
In such an incinerator, there is used a solid fuel in the form of pellets that are produced by compressing sawdust or wood fragments as well as waste plastic generated at work or at home. An apparatus for burning a solid fuel to acquire heat for use in, for example, a boiler or a cogeneration plant has been developed.
Boilers using a solid fuel have been widely used because they do not use, for example, diesel or bunker-C oil that is a greenhouse gas source and, therefore, may advantageously reduce fuel costs and be eco-friendly. The use range of these boilers is expanding to exclusive boilers for facilities with high fuel consumption as well as boilers for power plants or cogeneration plants of local governments.
However, conventional boilers have a limit to increase combustion efficiency because they simply burn a solid fuel by supplying outside air thereto. Therefore, there is a need to improve an air supply method so as to enable more efficient combustion, rather than simply supplying air.
In addition, during burning of a solid fuel, a great amount of ashes and impurities such as glass powder or soil included in the solid fuel are fused and agglomerated at high temperatures within a combustion furnace, generating slags and clinkers. When the generated ashes are deposited on respective constituent elements of a combustion apparatus without being rapidly discharged to the outside, this may cause deterioration in combustion efficiency and breakdown of the combustion apparatus. Accordingly, when, for example, ash or slag deposits are not removed, malfunction of the combustion apparatus may occur and a system may undergo operation stop and, moreover, explosion, which may cause injury of a worker or a serious accident such as, for example, a fire.
In addition, even if the incinerator including the combustion chamber is very firmly fabricated, there is a risk of thermal damage to constituent elements inside and outside the combustion chamber because the high temperature of 1000° C. or more is generated within the combustion chamber.
In addition, in a process of cooling the wall surface of the combustion chamber using air, although the combustion chamber may be locally cooled when the air is concentrated in a local region of the wall surface of the combustion chamber, it is almost impossible to cool the other region, which may cause a critical problem in continuous operation of the system and reduce the lifespan of the system.
In addition, when a given amount of solid fuel is not introduced into the combustion chamber at a given time, excessive supply of the solid fuel may generate excessive heat, which may cause a fire.
In addition, when the inner wall of the combustion chamber or nearby devices are damaged by high temperatures caused by burning of the solid fuel, there is a problem in that the inner wall of the combustion chamber or the entire combustion chamber needs to be replaced. In particular, when a grate is partially damaged, the entire grate and a turntable to rotate the grate need to be replaced, causing economic loss.